Pérdida
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto... Un día cambió sus vidas para siempre, ahora están aprendiendo a lidiar con la etapa, pero se tienen el uno al otro..


Sasuke suspiró, observando una vez más la pequeña sala del apartamento, los sillones cremas, la luz de sol del medio día que se filtraba por las cortinas no daba calor, no lo hacía, se llevó una mano para revolver los cabellos negros y sin ganas se dirigió a la habitación principal del lugar.

No era una casa de ensueño, era más bien un lugar conveniente, para dos jóvenes en pleno desarrollo... o debería ser más específico, un hombre de 27 que se estaba forjando un lugar importante como administrador en una empresa importante, y una estudiante de universidad de 22 años, una que quería ser contadora, así la conoció, cuando fue a realizar unas pequeñas prácticas en dónde él laboraba.

Siempre se había orgullecido de tener la cabeza fría y racional, hasta que la conoció a ella, ninguna mujer solía darle problemas, pero ella fue distinta, la deseó en cuanto esos ojos claros se posaron con los oscuros de él, por primera vez y sin recato alguno deslizó sus ojos de manera lasciva; ella se sonrojó enseguida, pero el traje sastre negro que portaba se amoldaba perfectamente, a sus generosas curvas, haciéndola lucir sofisticada, bella; ella era diferente.

Sí, que lo era, no estaba estilizada al extremo, pero tenía unos senos tan generosos, unas caderas amplias, un bonito trasero, una cintura que se amoldaba a su perfección; ahora entendía porque habitualmente las mujeres no despertaban su curiosidad, él estaba hecho para tener una mujer voluptuosa, tal como lo era ella; Hyuga Hinata...

Llega finalmente a la habitación, desde la puerta observa el pequeño ovillo en la cama matrimonial, cubierta con una cobija color turquesa, a pesar de que su respiración es pausada, sabe que no duerme, hace una semana que ella tiene problemas para dormir...

-Hinata—Su voz sale más dura de lo que esperaba y los ojos lunas lo miran, se encuentran inflamados, enrojecidos y brillosos...

Pero no le contesta pronto, esa mirada se evapora perdiéndose por la habitación nuevamente, el gruñe y se acerca a la cama, ¿qué diablos puede decirle?

-Hinata—Vuelve a llamarla—Vamos a comer, quizás deberíamos comer fuera o quizás... prefieres que ordene algo.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza y vuelve a reacomodarse en la almohada...

-Hinata—Susurra al acariciarle la cabeza—Entonces, deberías levantarte si sigues así... se supone que están en periodo de exámenes, ¿no te importa perder el semestre?

Enseguida se da cuenta que utilizó la palabra incorrecta, cualquiera palabra que englobe perdida, es tabú. Es consciente como esos ojos hermosos ojos lunas se llenan de lágrimas, no lo soporta, ya no puede con más llantos, con esa mujer rota; la toma en sus brazos, obligándola a que se siente y la acuna, abrazándola fuerte, humedeciendo sus ojos y tratando de mitigar ese terrible nudo en la garganta.

-Sasuke—Susurra con la voz afectada por el llanto, convulsionando en su dolor... dolor que aunque no parezca, él comparte con la misma intensidad—¿Por qué?

Él solo niega, tampoco tiene la respuesta.

Ella solloza una vez más aferrándose a él y Sasuke solo se atreve a acariciarle la cabeza lentamente...

-Mi bebé—Pronuncia con la voz entrecortada.

-Nuestro—Corrige él, endureciendo la mandíbula...

 _Desde el inicio se dio cuenta que el embarazo sería un problema, se lo había confesado cinco meses atrás cuando ella apenas sospechaba de tal cosa, después de una excelente sesión de sexo, tal noticia lo dejó perplejo aunque aún existía la posibilidad de que se tratase de un retraso._

 _No quiso lastimarla, pero no esperaba una noticia como esa, un posible embarazo no estaba en sus prioridades. A pesar de no pensar en Hinata como una más, tampoco había pensado en el futuro. Esa noche probablemente ninguno de los dos durmió, ambos se fingieron dormidos, aunque ella lo hizo peor que él, puesto que la escuchó sollozar hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció._

 _Conforme los minutos, convirtiéndose en horas pasaron, varios pensamientos vinieron a su mente, si él había sembrado su semilla en el vientre de esa voluptuosa mujer, quería decir que había completado el proceso, realmente la estaba haciendo mujer, no solo fue el primero, él la estaba convirtiendo en madre, en una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra... y le agradó, porque eso quería decir que jamás se iría, que la tendría solo para él, solo él sería su dueño, ella le daría un hijo, tendrían un hijo nacido de ella, de su majestuoso cuerpo._

 _Cuando el sol salió ella se removió intentando no despertarlo, pero él seguía despierto así que se aferró a ella realmente feliz, excitado. Notó la sorpresa de la fémina, los ojos lunas, grandes y hermosos de su chica lo miraron culpables, tristes._

 _-Buen día—Le había susurrado en el oído, haciéndola sentir su erección en el trasero desnudo._

 _-Sasuke—Había pronunciado con la voz cargada de sorpresa y confusión._

 _Él llevó una mano a su vientre, su aún plano vientre, los ojos lunas se humedecieron y se apresuró a besarlo en los labios, él sonrió entre sus labios, dándose cuenta que esa simple caricia, liberó la carga tensional en ella._

 _-Si no estás embarazada, tendrás que embarazarte, no me quedaré con las ganas de saber que llevas un hijo mío dentro de ti—Le susurró en los labios, abriéndole las piernas, posicionándose en ellas..._

Todo había marchado bien, ella estaba embarazada y de pronto ese bebé se convirtió en un ser deseado, amado...

-No era el momento—Resolvió, no podía explicarlo de otra manera.

-Si yo... si yo...

Sasuke la apretó aún más contra su pecho.

-No fue tu culpa, no estuviste en el lugar incorrecto, venías a casa...—En todo caso sería culpa de aquel chofer que perdió el control del autobús en el cual ella viajaba.

Un accidente que aparentemente no fue del todo desastroso pero que provocó la muerte de su bebé de cinco meses... ¿Qué podía decirle? Decirle que podrían intentarlo más adelante le parecía una burla, no sería el mismo bebé, que todo estaría bien, él tampoco veía el final...

-No es tu culpa, debes dejarlo ir, debes dejarlo ir Hinata; si en verdad existe un más allá, debes soltarlo, déjalo descansar, él percibió el amor que teníamos para dar, incluso el dolor de nuestra perdida pero no podemos seguir reteniéndolo.

-No puedo—La dulce voz estaba alterada—Quiero a mi bebé.

-Y yo—Debatió él, tomándole la cara entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo—Pero no está aquí y debemos decidir qué haremos con sus cenizas—He pensado... que quizás, podríamos plantar un árbol junto con ellas, no sé Hinata...

El llanto femenino se incrementó aferrándose a él, negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo permitirnos conservarlas, fue un error conseguir que nos las dieran, tú solo...—Ella solo había empeorado y él no podía con eso—Siento que los perdí a los dos, sé que te duele porque a mí también me está matando, pero te necesito de vuelta, necesito a mi mujer, ¿no lo entiendes?

Le cuestionó obligándola a verlo una vez más, Hinata asintió, pero sin saber cómo mitigar ese terrible dolor, reconocía que él estaba siendo fuerte por ambos que, él lidiaba con todo solo, pero simplemente no podía, no podía seguir.

-Amo a nuestro hijo igual que tú—Recriminó él—Pero no lo tenemos ya, sucedió, ¿crees que no he pensado las cosas? Yo debí pasar por ti aquel día, me lo pediste, dijiste que te dolía la espalda, no querías venir en transporte público; pero te dije que vinieras sola a casa, yo tenía compromisos en la empresa... la siguiente llamada que obtuve fue diciéndome que una mujer peliazul embarazada estaba siendo trasladada al hospital y que yo era su número de emergencia...

Los ojos lunas soltaron otras lágrimas gruesas, negó con la cabeza aferrándose a él.

-Tampoco fue tu culpa—Susurró ella—No sabíamos que eso sucedería. Te necesito tanto—Reconoció, de otra manera definitivamente jamás podría lidiar con el dolor—En algún momento cederá ¿cierto?

-Creo que aprenderemos a vivir con ello—Contestó.

-Ordena pizza—Le dijo al acurrucarse en el pecho masculino, aferrada al hombre que amaba, comprendiendo que la vida seguiría, que el dolor no se iría jamás, pero que tenía que seguir adelante...

 **Fin**


End file.
